Unacceptable Behaviour
by OneWhoWritesThings
Summary: Fili plays a nasty little prank on Bella Baggins, and suddenly because of dwarven tradition, they're a couple. Fili does this because he does hold feelings for little Ms. Baggins. BUT, does she accept him and his love? Story I wrote in class, the whole braids deal is involved, and, I don't know if I've got it down pat, so bear with me if you would. :)
1. Chapter 1

Fili was usually never a one to play pranks or tricks on others. On his own, that is. He and Kili always did that together. (Although occasionally Kili would do some pranking and bombarding on his own.) That was just how things had always been.

Today, though, Fili had an especially rude prank in mind. Well, actually, that would have all depended on one's definition of rude. I suppose we'll just go with this; the idea was not a particularly kind one. At least, in the victim's point of view it wasn't. And who was the target for this not particularly kind trick? Bella, who was the only one of the company who'd known almost no dwarven traditions.

Now, Fili had informed Kili of his plan, and Kili, being as immature as he was(while also not realizing or even thinking about the effect this would have on Bella.) completely agreed with the idea. He in fact encouraged his brother to pull it off that night, when they stopped.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**_

When the company stopped that night to rest, Fili left the group immediately. He just disappeared for a little while, Kili following not too far behind. When he came back some time later, he stepped back to where a few dwarves had lit a campfire, and there was something a bit different about him. What would that be? The young dwarf had two new braids in his hair.

When he'd come back, many of the other dwarves stared at him as if he was insane. _Those braids? On a journey as important as this?_ He just ignored their stares though and sat down with Kili, the both of them laughing a slight bit.

To Fili's opposite side, Bella sat quietly with a confused expression, she was looking between the brothers and the company. She waited a moment before deciding to lean over and finally ask the question that she was so confused about. "Wh- Why are they giving you that look? What did the two of you do?" She whispered to him.

**( A.N.: Now, before anything continues, the braids shall be explained, although you probably know the basics of where I'm going with this. Fili's new additions to his hair are courting braids. Now I wrote this in class so my memory might be a little fuzzy, but from what I remember, these courting braids mean you are looking for a romantic companion. When one with courting braids does finally find said romantic companion, a way to make the coupling official is when the companion removes the braids from their now partner's hair. So there's your bit of braid education from my fuzzy memory. On with the story once more!)**

Fili shrugged. "Hell if I know, they're strange, the lot of them." He answered quietly back, then shot a glance back towards Kili, who was giving him an amused look, giving a very slight an discreet nod as a sign to continue. He had to keep from chuckling as he turned back to the tiny hobbit before him. This time he spoke louder than before.

"Bella," He started, making some of the dwarves who had looked away snap their gaze back to the two of them. Bella had actually jumped slightly at the sudden change in the volume of the other's voice. "..Yes?" It had taken her a moment, but she finally had responded.

"Could you help me out with something?" At this, she shrugged slightly. "Sure. What is it?" Now, as it was already said, Bella had no knowledge of anything to do with braids. To a hobbit, braids on men had already seemed strange, and the most she knew about them at all was that Ori's had something to do with knowledge gain, as he was once an apprentice. That was it.

Fili then asked what he wanted, and that confused her even more. "Could you help me get these blasted braids out of my hair? I asked Kili, but he didn't want to do it." Bella shrugged again, even though she was still confused about why he asked her. "I suppose I wouldn't mind helping you out." She replied. All of the dwarves besides Kili shot Fili looks.

Some of these looks were angry stares. These angry stares happened to come from Bofur and Thorin, and if it wouldn't have caused a mass panic, Fili knows that Thorin would have been over there in a moment telling him to back off. Other angered glared came his way from Dori, Oin, and Gloin. Why them? That seems strange, right? Well, Bofur and Thorin had obvious reasons, though Dori, Oin, and Gloin did so because all three had felt sort of.. Responsible for Bella's well being, if I may put it that way.

Dori was already almost motherly towards his two brothers, and was a natural born worrier, and Bella just seemed to fall into place with them. Over the time they'd been on this journey Dori had made sure to keep an eye on her, and any time she was in trouble he found himself worrying for her as one would a daughter.

When it came to Oin, he was the groups healer, as well as one of the elders of the group, it was his job to watch over everyone and make sure that no one was ill or anything of the sort, but knowing that this would have been a difficult journey even for a somewhat adventurous hobbit like Bella, he'd watched over her a little more carefully, and grew attached to her in the same way Dori did. She'd had no clue, though.

And Gloin? He had fatherly instincts and no one to use them on. His son was back home with his wife, and the closest he had to watching over anyone on this trip until Bella became involved was Kili and Fili, and he knew full well that even though the two were young they could handle themselves. They were rambunctious little fools anyway. So when Bella joined he saw it as somewhat of an opportunity.

All three of the men had basically become attached to her in a sort of father-daughter way.

Anyway, Fili also gained some surprised faces from Bifur(who had only really caught the gist of what was happening and just followed everyone around him), Bombur, Nori, Dwalin and Balin, as well as a confused look from Ori, who had been drawing in his book until now, only looking up when he saw his brother's expression out of the corner of his eye.

It was really a wonder no one stopped Bella from doing what she was about to do.

Fili did not respond to them once again, and obeyed when Bella had asked him to bow his head down so she could reach the braids properly. Then, as gently as she could manage, she removed the braids from the other's hair. She could have sworn, while doing so, she heard Kili trying to stifle laughter. He was doing a terrible job. She just shook her head as she finished, running her fingers through Fili's hair to make sure she hadn't missed any braiding and that there were no big knots left behind.

Speaking again finally, she smiled slightly. "There you are, sorry for taking so long, your hair is very wavy, it was hard to get them out." She said as she watched him lift up his head. "Thank you," Was all he replied with.

Then, before Bella could even really register what was going on, his arms were around her and his lips were pressed (rather smooshed) against hers. When it finally seemed to click, she panicked for a moment, obviously exremely confused by the sudden turn of events.

Fili pulled away finally, leaving Bella slightly dazed, but confused and red-faced nonetheless. _Everyone_ sitting around them, even Thorin he noticed, now that Fili had looked, had pure surprised looks on their faces. Some mixed with anger again.

Fili laughed though, and Kili did as well. It was completely silent otherwise, the two brothers were the only ones making any type of noise at the moment. That is, until Bella made slight noise as she tried squirming her way out of Fili's arms.

She found that it wasn't that difficult, as he hadn't been holding her too tightly. She stood up after semi falling and rolling onto the ground, and, with what could have been called a look of fright, scurried off to sit with the others. As soon as she did so, Dori put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and asked if she was alright. Ori offered to draw something for her if she was upset. All the others (Save Thorin, who was probably filled to the brim with anger..) were basically asking if she was alright. She only really responded with nods and shaking her head.

What had Bella reacted so strangely to this? It was just a kiss. Well, it wasn't to be shared, but in all of her 50 years of life... _That was Bella Bagginses first kiss. _

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo_**

**SO! What did you guys think?! :o New fic, new pairing, woo! Don't worry, when I get around to writing it, and if you all would like, An Unexpected Sight will be updated. :) BUT, in the meantime, please R&R, and I should get to sleep, it's 12:30AM and I have to be up at 7! (Also, as this was typed really late in the night, along with me eyes, I apologize early for any grammatical or spelling errors!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, it was true, poor Bella had never had her first kiss. As a younger hobbit, she was always too into whatever map she was looking over or whatever fantasy adventure she'd been on to worry at all about romance. As she became older, she quieted down, but became introverted and in everything she did there was still never any time for her to think about romance or anything of the sort. She was quite happy though, not at all upset with this.

That means this whole ordeal was even harder for her to experience. She may have been acting like a prude, but, if she was going to have her first kiss at all, she would have liked to save it for someone she cared for. Now, that whole wish was ruined thanks to Fili, whom she held no feelings for in the first place!

For the rest of that evening, Bella sat with the other dwarves, and whenever Fili came near, she turned away immediately and began talking with another person. She was completely avoiding him. Now, that he didn't understand. Even if he was the sensible one out of the two brothers, in his own eyes he was just having fun. He didn't exactly see why this would upset her (or anyone else for that matter) so badly.

Another thing that bothered Fili? Even though, when it happened, Kili had gotten a laugh out of it too, Bella still chose to talk with him! It more than bothered Fili, it just plain made him jealous of his brother. He was thinking about all this as he sat and watched Bella from a distance. Ori sat beside her, showing her things in his book. From what Fili could tell they were drawings. Of course that's what they were, knowing Ori they wouldn't be anything important. As he turned the page again, Bella saw something that made her, for the first time since she'd taken Fili's braids out, smile. Fili saw this and wondered what was so appealing that she had to smile about it, and shot a glare towards the younger dwarf, even if he wasn't looking back.

Later, as everyone prepared to sleep (Save Nori, who'd been put on watch duty for once) Thorin pulled Bella aside. It's been stated numerous times now, so it's known that Bella had near no clue about how the braids worked, in style or where they were worn, so now _someone _had to explain it to her. Thorin had volunteered more or less to explain about what had happened. As she stood before him, he could tell she was worried about what he was going to be speaking with her about.

"Relax, don't worry, burglar, this is nothing bad, I'd just like to explain a few things to you as far as what happened tonight." He told her. She felt some relief in hearing him say this, but it was still painfully obvious that she was worried. "Please do, I'm terribly confused about everyone's reactions to the braids.." She replied, speaking softly.

"I'll start by asking you this, you know that certain braids mean certain things for dwarves, correct?" When this question gained a nodded response, he continued on. "Alright.. Well, Fili's braids, the ones you happened to remove, are courting braids. They meant he was looking for a.. Companion of sorts," Bella tilted her head a slight bit, raising a brow. "You don't mean a.. Romantic companion, do you?" She asked, and Thorin nodded now. "I'm afraid so. And, the way to show others that you have found said companion you've been looking for, is to have the other remove the braids from your hair. Now Bella became pale. "Then that means that-" "Yes, that Fili basically brought you into a relationship as a joke, even though this sort of thing is no laughing matter." Thorin sighed.

"Wh- But I- Can't I just turn him down!? It's simple like that, right?" She asked, hopeful. Thorin just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it isn't that simple. Once you've taken the braids from your partners hair it's sort of official in a sense."He explained, frowning.

Now Bella hated to show any type of weakness around the dwarves, but she couldn't help but to tear up. This was all so upsetting to her. From what she understood from all this, she was bound to Fili in a way, and that upset her more than anything. It wasn't that she hadn't liked him prior, he'd been a good friend, but, she wasn't looking to be in a relationship with him at all!

"I.. But.. Thorin,_ I don't want to be with Fili_!" Bella blurted out, covering her face with her hands. The best that Thorin could do to comfort her was to hug her. When he did, she buried her face into the furs draped about his shoulders, hands balling into fists as they gripped the soft material, she clung to it for dear life. When she did this, Thorin tightened his grip on her a little bit, and stood there, letting her cry this out, while doing so he rubbed her back gently, biting his lip slightly.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**_

_****_A little while later, she had calmed herself, and quieted herself, only occasionally sniffling and hiccuping as the crying finally started to go away completely. Thorin was sitting now, and had her in his lap. She hadn't moved for quite awhile since she'd completely gone quiet. When he decided to try and move her head aside to get a look at her face, he saw that she'd cried herself to sleep. While she slept, the upset expression had left her face and was replaced by a contented smile as she still clung to the furs.

When he sat quietly like that for awhile, watching her small figure rise and fall with each breath, he couldn't help but smile. And after having moved a little closer to the camp, that was how he'd fallen asleep. Leaned up against a tree, Bella in his arms as well as a smile on his face, wishing that every night would end this perfectly.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_****_**Sooooo hey guys. c: Hope you enjoyed chapter two! You guys totally BLEW UP my phone with all the e-mails containing follows, reviews, and favourites. I love you guys, you are all total sweeties. Thanks for reading, and more should come from this... An Unexpected Sight is also being worked on, so if you also follow that story, don't worry.. Within the next couple of days.. It's the weekend now, and I haven't been feeling well, so I should have more time to write. :) Thanks again, guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Bella awoke to find herself in Thorin's arms still. She was comfortable where she was and didn't want to wake him though, so she didn't move. She sat there, looking up at him every once in awhile, and of course looking over at the company. They slept for longer than she thought they would.

Finally though, one by one they woke up. As soon as almost all of them were awake (save Thorin, for, strangely enough, he was still asleep), Dori had spotted Bella over in Thorin's lap. He walked over, bending down beside them. "What's this?" He said, a slight smile on his face. It was more of a smirk, but Bella didn't think much of it. She smiled a little. "I suppose I just fell asleep and he didn't want to let me go." she spoke quietly, still not wanting to wake the sleeping dwarf.

Dori shook his head. "Of course.. Do you want some help with that?" He asked, referring to getting up and out of Thorin's lap. Bella nodded a tiny bit. "Please, if it wouldn't be too bothersome." And her answer to that was Dori, somehow, removing her from Thorin's arms and lifting her out of his lap. He chuckled a bit as the other tried to wrap his arms back around the empty spot in his lap. Then he just shook his head and carried Bella back to the camp, setting her down easy and then walking over to where Nori was, still asleep as well. He nudged him with his foot and the other shot up at the sudden boot to his side, causing Dori to laugh.

Bella went over and sat down on a log, one of the one's they'd used to sit on the night before, and stretched out her arms. She also couldn't help but to straighten herself up, too, and a satisfying popping noise was heard from her back. She sighed a bit. The position she'd slept it (Halfway balled up) wasn't very comfortable after a long while. As she sat there, looking around at the dwarves as they all prepared for the making of the small breakfast they had before moving on, she saw Fili walking towards her. Seeing this made her tense up a bit. Luckily, Oin saw this as well and followed her gaze.

Oin gave Gloin a bit of a nudge, quietly pointing Fili out to him. Gloin nodded, and stood, Oin following closely behind. The two of them, soon joined by Dori, walked towards Fili as he was nearing Bella. They stopped him, and pulled him aside. "We just want to talk with you." He'd heard one of them mumble, as Gloin pulled him by the arm towards a few trees.

"Look," Dori began, folding his arms while he spoke. "You've upset Ms. Baggins and it's obvious enough that she wants nothin' to do with you right now. So what in the world do you think you're doin', trying to talk to her now?" He asked, raising a brow. The three older men waited for a response.

"I just want to apologize to her, that's all, I promise. I don't want her to be afraid of me, or anything like that. I'm gonna keep away from her after I do." Fili sighed, an almost pleading look on his face. How he desperately just wanted to apologize. He'd realized how much this had effected Bella, and how it hadn't been such a harmless joke after all.

Oin and Gloin shared a look, as if this wasn't exactly a good answer to them. But neither of them said a word. Dori waited a bit before nodding. "Alright. But I'll say this, if you do_ anything_ to hurt or discomfort Ms. Baggins again, we'll be forced to do the same to you. And don't even think that we won't hurt you because you're of the line of Durin. We couldn't care less. Not to mention we'll be watching you the _entire time_. An apology, and that's all. Now, go ahead." Dori said, walking away with a smile on his face as if nothing at all had happened. Oin nodded and walked away, and Gloin stayed behind for an extra moment as he waited for Fili to move. "Well. Are you going to go over and apologize or am I going to have to make you?"

Fili'd seemed to be rooted to the ground, but, when he heard Gloin's threat, it sent him speedwalking towards Bella again. He could almost feel Dori's eyes watching him as he walked. Bella was still sort of tense when he sat down beside her. The both of them were silent until Bella spoke. "..Can I help you?" She asked softly, not looking at him. "..I just wanted to apologize to you, Bella." He said, ever so slightly biting his lip, hoping she wouldn't tell him to go away or something similar.

Bella looked over at him now, removing hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "I see.." Was all she responded to him with. He nodded, then sighed. "So.. I apologize. I really didn't mean any harm from it, at all. It was supposed to be a harmless joke, and I didn't mean to upset you or hurt you in any way. I'll stay away and make sure not to bother you from now on." When he finished speaking he got up and Bella watched as he walked away.

Thorin had woken up during all of this and when he passed Bella on the way to collect his things, he gave her a slight pat on the shoulder. She sighed.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**_

Not too long later, the group had up and left to continue on traveling. While they rode along, Bella couldn't help but to glance ahead of her, in Fili's direction, where he rode beside Kili. The two spoke quietly while they rode, occasionally laughing at a joke one of them told.

Bella then turned away from him and stared at her own pony's mane for the remainder of the ride, thinking. She absentmindedly stroked the beasts neck as it walked along, thinking to herself.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**_

**There you are! :) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thank you to RaccoonMetal for their suggestion of Dori, Oin, and Gloin threatening Fili, and thank you to Kim-83 for their idea of Fili apologizing, and Bella finding herself looking towards him. However there is more to that idea, that will be used in the next chapter. :) But, once again, hope you enjoyed! :) **

**~OneWhoWritesThings**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella had continued in a pattern during a decent portion of this journey. She found herself occasionally looking over at Fili, a sort of regret flooding into her. She honestly felt bad for him. He probably felt worse than she did, the way he'd apologized made it seem so. The look on his face when he'd made it a point to avoid her also made her feel upset. He made sure to ride with Kili only sometimes now, and if Kili drifted near Bella, Fili would quickly make sure he was riding right up behind Thorin or somewhere far away. When they stopped, he lay his bedroll as far away from her as possible. And, that was how it stayed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

The company had just barely escaped with their lives from under the mountains where the Goblins made their home. They'd been on foot for awhile now, and Bella's feet were getting tired. Her toes were 'bent and bruised' as she'd decided to put it, and her legs ached terribly.

The company finally stopped after what seemed like ages, at a clearing. The clearing gave near all of them a bad feeling, even though nothing in sight struck the group as bad.

Then they all heard it. A howl. A long, terrifyingly loud howl. Even though wolves and such were not ever near her home, Bella knew that sound instantly. It was described in tales she heard as a young hobbit, and one of her Tookish cousins always used to imitate it to scare her. She fretted now, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, what are we going to do?!" She cried, she was going to say something else, but she was cut off by Gandalf's cry of, "Quickly! Up the trees, now!" All of the dwarves, and Bella, scrambled to climb the trees as the wolves howls drew nearer.

Of course, Gandalf and every dwarf had found their way safely into a tree, and then there was Bella. She couldn't get up any tree. She ran from trunk to trunk, trying as hard as she could to climb, but it was to no avail. She let out a frustrated noise and desprately tried and tried to get up one of the trees. That was when Dori took action.

At first he'd tried to reach down, from the safety of the lowest branch that would hold him. His arm stretched as far as it could go, but Bella was so short she couldn't reach, no matter how hard she tried. Now seeing that this wasn't going to work, Dori ended up jumping down from the branch and allowing Bella to climb hurriedly up onto his back, he then climbed back up the tree. Just in time, too, as the wolves ran in, quickly filling the clearing they'd been standing in. Dori had just enough time to scramble back up onto the safety of a branch, as one wolf had just barely nipped his cape. Even when he'd gotten to a higher branch and let Bella down, there was a group of wolves jumping and pounding against the tree, trying to get to those in the tree.

Soon enough, any tree occupied by the dwarves was surrounded by the wolves, all of them had teeth bared. It seemed that there were hundreds of them, most surrounding the trees, but the main bunch seemed to form a large circle in the clearing, and in the middle of it all, was a grey wolf. He spoke to the rest in the language of the Wargs, of which Gandalf could only understand. Bella didn't understand what the grey wolf had said, but it sounded horrid.

As Bella waited in a tree, now in the same one as Gandalf, she saw something hit the ground that cause the wolf nearby to shriek and jump back in horror. She squinted and realized that it was a flaming pinecone. She then looked above her, and saw where the thing had come from. Gandalf was setting them on fire, and tossing them. He occasionally handed a few of the flaming pinecones to the dwarves, letting them throw them as well. Soon enough they'd lit enough fire to have kept the wolves back a bit(while also lighting quite a few of them on fire, those rolled around and screeched, trying to put out the flames, they'd even hit the grey wolf in the snout). The company cheered.

Though, seemingly out of nowhere, Thorin had left the tree. He ran forward, sword and oaken shield at the ready. As soon as he'd approached, the Pale Orc had knocked him back. Thorin faught with all his strength, but, it was no use. He was soon in the jaws of the grey wolf, then on the ground, unmoving for the moment. The Pale Orc had turned to one of his men, and barked something at him that sounded like an order. The orc's nasty lips curled into a smile as he nodded, approaching Thorin menacingly. He raised his sword above his head, and Thorin lay there, unable to move and accepting of his fate.

Though, as he sat there with his eyes close, he felt no blow, only pain. He was still alive. In fact, he heard the Orc above him cry out as something attacked him from the side. Thorin's eyes shot open, and he looked over. What he saw was Bella, Sting jammed right into the Orc. She yanked out the sword and turned to face the Pale Orc. He'd forgotten Thorin for the moment, all his attention was on the tiny hobbit lady who was waving around her sword as if she knew how to use the thing. She looked quite silly, really.

He and the other Orc's approached her, cornering her. Just as the bunch was about to strike her, one by one they were taken down, and before she could say a word, she was grabbed and carried under an arm. The arm belonged to Fili, as she found out when she looked up. His face was covered in sweat at the moment, both from the fire and the exhaustion of all the running he was doing at the current moment (all while carrying a hobbit, and quite the chubby hobbit at that.) Bella couldn't have been happier to see the other.

Though, still worried about Thorin, Bella looked back as best she could, and heard another loud shriek. This didn't come from wolves nor dwarves nor Orcs, and even if she'd rarely heard the shriek, she recognized it; Eagles. She looked around, still being carried, as a group of the great birds flew in, pretty much to save the day. A large amount of them took wolves into their talons and easily threw them over the edge of the cliff.

They'd also gotten to saving the dangling dwarves on the last tree. Soon enough every last one of them was dropped onto an eagle's back, though Thorin was carried, too weak to have been able to hold onto the back of one of the birds. It took all of Bella's strength not to let go of the bird she sat upon, and all of her might not to look down at the ground below her for fear of fainting.

When all of them had been dropped off, Bella immediately wondered two things; If Thorin was okay, and where Fili was. Her first wonder was quickly gone as she saw Thorin rise from his spot on the ground now, walking over to her. He looked angry. "Why?" He asked her, fury seemed to be burning in his eyes now. "Did you not know that you could have been killed? Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" With each question, Bella's shoulders slumped more and more, her face dropping into a frown. She almost turned away from him, but before she could, she was wrapped into a hug. Thorin mumbled something among the lines of; "I have never been more wrong in my entire life."

Soon after, she'd found Fili, standing alone with Kili. Fili saw her, and frowned slightly as she approached. Kili, not wanting to get involved, took that moment to step away from his brother. When she was standing before him, she let out a little sigh and looked down at her feet. "I.. Wanted to thank you for saving me. Had you not picked me up and ran, I would have been dead right now.. So yes.. Thank you." She said, looking back up.

Fili nodded. "It was no problem. I was happy to help you out." He said. He gave somewhat of a smile before he turned to walk off, to leave her alone as she wished. Or so he thought. He'd only taken about two steps away from her before he felt a hand grab his arm. "Wait- Fili- I- Please don't go. I- ... I never wanted you to stay away from me. I need you, please, don't leave. I can't stand it anymore." Bella said, looking up at the dwarf. Tears appeared to be pooling in her eyes now, and as she blinked, one slid down her cheek.

Fili stood in near shock for a moment. She.. Needed him? What happened to despising him? To being afraid of him, as he thought she was. When he'd turned around completely, Bella's arms were around him, her face buried in his chest. He waited a moment before bringing up his own arms and hugging her close, resting his cheek atop her head.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**_

**Hello dahlings! This took me forever to write, because I'm a total lazy butt :) (Took me from 6:30 PM to 9:40. I got so distracted with roleplaying and this and that, I won't bore you with details!) But anyway, here it is. I'd like to credit Kim-83 for her idea about damsel in distress (sort of) Bella and super hero Fili saving the day there, as well as for the quote "I never wanted you to stay away from me. I need you", so yes, thank you very much! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a lot of work to get my sick and procrastinating butt up to write this! I'm also sorry if the scene with the wolves/orcs isn't exactly correct, I haven't read the book in months and I saw the movie just shy of a month ago! So, my memory is fuzzy. Thank you anyways for flooding my e-mail with all your nice reviews as well as favourites and follows. I apologize again for any spelling or grammatical errors. Love you all, smooches, till next time. :) **

**~OneWhoWritesThings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning before hand, this is a big time skip into the future...**

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo**_

Now that they had come so far into their journey, Bella had grown very, very attached to Fili. It was quite a change from way back when he'd first decided to play that trick on her.

It'd been a long time as well since the day Fili had saved Bella from the Orcs, and since then his own feelings for the little Hobbit grew at a steady pace. It was sickeningly sweet, according to the others, the two were almost absolutely inseparable now.

Lately though, they'd seemed to be attached at the hip. They worried for each other. From Bella having been sent into Smaug's cave (Her having gone in multiple times had Fili absolutely on edge) to when Fili was to be part of The Battle of Five Armies.

Bella had an easy escape from this. Her ring provided her with invisibility and it was wonderful to have. For a while, she watched the battle. She couldn't help but worry for everyone. Even Thorin, who was most likely still angry with her. It was nerve wracking, thinking about what would happen if any of her friends died. Especially Fili. She thought she may die of loneliness herself if he was slain during this battle.

She decided to get closer, only for a bit, to keep silent watch over her friends for a little while.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**_

Bella'd been dancing about the field, trying to avoid creatures, weapons, and the blood that stained the earth around her. As she stopped in a seemingly safe spot (Though she knew it wasn't safe, no part of the field was) and looked around, she saw Thorin, Fili, and Kili fighting off whatever creatures came their way. The two brothers protectively guarding their uncle when they could. Goblins came from this way and that way, and Bella knew that the men wouldn't be able to hold off the things for long.

She would have helped, but she knew she would just cause trouble. Not to mention she didn't know what Thorin would do had he seen her. He'd sent her off, even if in her mind she was helping. Oh well, he was probably right anyway. She was a traitor. Didn't deserve to stay with them, definitely deserved to be sent away. Not wanting to think anymore of it, she slipped off.

She'd gone to a little hidden place, close enough to hear the battle from a distance, but far enough away that she was comfortable. As she sat where she did, she heard a loud screeching. Now, there was that familiar screech. She suddenly jumped up, looking towards the sky.

"The eagles! The eagles!" She'd shouted, over and over. She jumped up and down as she shouted. She'd only called out, "It's the eagles!" one last time before something fell from above and knocked her right on the head, and she remembered no more.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo_**

**Sorry for the SUPER short chapter! As you can see, this fic is wrapping up soon. The next chapter will be longer, I promise, my love doves! But, the next chapter... Will also be the last! :( Don't worry though, I've got two new fics ready to go and working on updating some.. I'm a real procrastinator, and I've been really sore muscle wise and sick, plus my stepdad is in the hospital, so I've had to do a lot this week. Sorry for not updating in so long, my sweets.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella awoke with a dull throb at the back of her head, when she sat up, she felt dizzy. She tried to get rid of the dizzy feeling, and as she did so, she heard something. A voice. Someone was.. Calling her name?

"Hello! Is anyone around?" "Oh- Hullo!" Bella had called back, still a bit dizzy as she slipped her ring quickly off of her finger. "Who are you?" The voice called back. It definitely wasn't one she recognized. "My name is Bella Baggins!" She answered as the voice came closer. "Ms Baggins! I've been looking for you, you're wanted.. It was said that your voice was last heard in this spot- Had I not come and looked for you I would have never found you." As the dizziness started to subside, finally, Bella opened her eyes, and saw the voice had come from a man she did not recognize.

"Are you hurt, Ms?" He asked, approaching her. "Just a nasty bump to the head, I should think. Nothing too bad, though I'm very dizzy at the moment." Bella offered a slight smile. "I see. I'll carry you back down to the camp in the valley, if you're okay with it." He said, smiling. So, she allowed herself to be carried, she was set down in front of Gandalf, who greeted her from a smile.

"Well, there you are." Gandalf said. "Thorin has been waiting to see you, come." He said, turning to walk. Thorin? What had he wanted..? Why did he want to see her now? That question repeated itself ten times over as she followed the old wizard.

When they finally reached the grounds where Thorin was, she saw now why he'd wanted her. He look broken to her as he lay there. She was quickly at his side, worry racing through her, and all thoughts of anything else disappeared.

"Thorin, I'm here now," She spoke softly. As they'd been close, the king's eyes opened now. "Ah, Bella..." He said, trying his best to smile. "I wanted to be sure that we parted on good terms." He finished, and Bella couldn't help but to smile at this.

"Thorin Oakenshield, it has been a pleasure to travel with you, it was a privelege, more than any Baggins deserves. I also thank you for any and everything you've done. I apologize for the trouble I've caused you and your company, and I do hope that you can forgive me." The words seemed to just be pouring out of her mouth, and it felt like she had no control over any of them. Nevertheless, she was happy with what she'd said.

"Trouble? Nonsense. It was honestly most wonderful to have you join our company, I wish you the best of luck on your return journey back to Bag End," Thorin replied, all Bella could do was lean down a bit and hug the dwarf, gently as if he was a newborn babe.

"But now I'm being called by the voices of my father and grandfather, I am sorry to say this, but.. This seems to be goodbye. Maybe though, we shall see each other again one day." And with those words, that faded as he spoke, Bella could feel Thorin's body go limp in her arms, and as she looked at him, his eye held no traces of life, anymore, and that was the end of it.

Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under The Mountain, was dead.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**

Later, after Bella had finally seemed to relax herself, she had asked Balin where Kili and Fili were, obvious worry in her expression. The old dwarf had sighed. They'd been less injured than Thorin, but both fought hard and, much to Bella's extreme dismay, neither had survived.

She later learned the two of them had been slain while protecting their uncle, Kili had taken an arrow to the chest that had punctured a lung, and Fili had been stabbed through the stomach.

That night, none of the company had slept. The battle had been won, but at the cost of their king's(and prince's) lives. Bella grieved the loss of her friends as well as for the loss of the one she'd come to love. As she sat with Oin, tears still trailing down her cheeks silently, Balin had come to her again.

"I know you're still upset, lass, but Fili left you something. He was planning to give it to you after the battle ended," He'd said. It made her turn to look up at him, as she'd been resting her head on Oin's shoulder. Balin couldn't help his small smile. It was a sad one, but a smile nonetheless, as he handed Bella the object. Carefully she took it, and though she hadn't exactly looked at it, when she held it in her hand she immediately recognised the feel of the thing. It was so familiar, she'd known it all her life. It was a wooden spoon.

Now, obviously Fili had not carved this all on his own, he never was handy with carving knives. Bella knew that it was Bofur or Kili who had helped carve this spoon. Though, she wasn't exactly thinking about all the details of who helped make the spoon as she held it tightly and close to her.

This was deeply touching. To hobbits, giving a loved one a handmade wooden spoon (Or love-spoon, as it was called) was a sign of deep affection. Hobbits fancied simple things such as this, and recieving it was almost magical feeling. Bella held the spoon still, tight as ever as she buried her face into Oin's shoulder once more.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

For the rest of her life, Bella kept that spoon. It was always on her mantle, in a case, and expensive wooden case to make sure it was kept safe. When asked about it by any younger hobbit from Hobbiton, she'd just smiled sadly, picked up the box off of her mantle and held it close. "A very old and dear friend gave it to me, many years ago." She would always answer.

On the day that marked her eleventy-first birthday, among her belonging's she'd packed to leave, the spoon in its case was put neatly into the bag. Though, before doing so, Bella had taken the box up and held it close. At that moment, she could have sworn she felt arms around her, and heard a voice from the back of her mind call out to her.. What it said caused a single tear to roll down her cheek. As it spoke, faded, it said;

_"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**_

**Hello! This seems to be the end.. I had fun with this fic, and I hope you did too. Sorry, again, if there's any spelling/grammatical errors, and if there's anything that doesn't intentionally not line up with the book! I wrote this during school, referenced from the book itself at times, as well as typed it up at 12:00 AM! So, night my wonderful readers, you've all been great. :) Thank you all so much for following, favouriting, and reviewing! It means a lot. Prepare for new fics going up within the next couple days. **


End file.
